Seven Longest Days
by SaberSeven
Summary: Ok the final chapter is finished, and this story is ended. Please keep in mind that I started this story after episode 5 with the previews in mind. I knew Ben broke up with Monica, but not why. So SLD takes a completely different turn than the show has. I
1. English Class

Seven Longest Days

Ben was dreading another fifty minute English class. It had only been a week since he broke off his relationship with Ms. Young. It almost killed him to do it, and it shattered her heart into a million pieces. She was stunned when it happened. She couldn't believe that after she tried to do the right thing by calling it off, and then risked so much getting back together – risked everything for him - that he was now ending it.

Ben knew he had to end it when Jonathan confronted him with the three photos he took. All displaying the couple on the stage holding each other, and kissing, there was no point in even trying to denying it. Ben trusted Jonathan not to say anything, and Jon was a loyal friend who would never betray a good friend's trust. Ben also knew it was only a matter of time before they would be caught, and her life destroyed.

He knew he did the right thing, but his heart ached through every word she spoke during her lectures. Her voice constantly reminded him of the precious little time they had spent together. He tried not to look at her in class, but this was impossible. Whenever they looked at each other during class, or in the hallways, their eyes would lock on. It wasn't long, and it was subtle, but they both felt its power.

Ben looked up from his note taking which he was faking. He couldn't concentrate with her in the room, or even in the same building. Ms. Young turned around and their eyes suddenly met. He quickly looked down and continued scribbling while she tried to focus, but couldn't.

"Ben?" Ms. Young asked. She had to talk to him in some form, any kind of communication.

He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Yes Ms. Young."

"Chapter five of Wuthering Heights? Catherine's love for Heathcliff, although…"

Ben interrupted her and in a guilty manner said, "I haven't read chapter five yet."

Her eyes lock in on him almost putting him in some kind of trance. She sternly stated, "You know that when I assign home work that students are to follow through on time."

"I know," he replied.

"Then what's the problem? You're one of my best students; don't disappoint me again." She couldn't believe she said the word again, and hoped no one noticed. She tried to distract and said, "I don't want to have to fail you."

"I've just got a lot going on right now, personal stuff." Ben looked around the classroom, and he felt like everyone was staring at him – judging him even.

Book in hand she walked over to her desk. "You seemed fine a week ago, what's changed? Break up with one of your girlfriends perhaps?" A few students chuckled.

Ben looked at the clock on the wall. Oh God he thought to himself, ten minutes left. He couldn't believe how far she was pushing it. He looked at her with an expression of are you kidding you know the answer! "It's a family matter", he muttered.

That was enough she thought to herself. "Oh…all right, maybe the school counselor can help." Ms. Young looked around the class, "Jeremy, chapter five?" Ben could finally sink down in his seat. He thought to himself how bizarre that exchange was. Did anyone notice he wondered?

There was a noise to his left, and he looked over to see Sue mouth the words, "What the hell was that?" He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Ben returned to his bogus note taking thinking about how difficult today's rehearsal would be. Maybe he should quit he thought. He did like working with Sue, and they had been getting along better than they ever have. He had heard that she had a crush on him. He was surprised how much he was enjoying the rehearsals because he wasn't really the school play kind of guy.

Sue whispered, "Ben?" He looked over at her holding a small piece of paper in her hand. At that moment Ms. Young walked by their desks while continuing with her lecture. Just as she past by, Sue handed the note to Ben behind Ms. Young's back. Ben was about to open the folded piece of paper, but noticed that the room was suddenly very quiet. He just knew he was busted, and looked up at the cold stare of Ms. Young.

"Notes in class Ben? Don't you think that's a bit juvenile; even for you? How do you expect to become a man when you don't focus?" What kind of question was that he wondered? She quickly snatched the note out of his hand, and walked to the front of the room towards her desk. The school bell finally rang.

Ben sighed and quietly spoke, "Thank God."

Over the book shuffling, and student chatter Ms. Young yelled, "Chapter six for tomorrow people. Ben I'd like a word with you."

One of Ben's friends walked by laughing, "Ahh busted dude."

"Thanks for the support David," Ben replied in a defeated tone.

Sue walked over to Ben, "I am so sorry for getting you in trouble like that. I'll tell Ms. Young I wrote the note."

While sitting in his desk he looked up at Sue and said, "No don't worry about it. I can handle Ms. Young."

"What is going on with her today? She's pissed about something," Sue stated.

While concentrating on what was about to happen in the next few minutes, Ben answered in a somewhat spaced-out manner, "I think she's lonely."

Sue made a puzzled look on her face thinking that's an odd comment; how would he even know something like that? Excitedly she asked, "You'll be at rehearsal after classes right? It should be interesting today."

"What, oh yeah rehearsal I'll be there."

After all the students left the room Ben just sat in his desk and Ms. Young did the exact same thing in her desk. They just stared at each other for a full minute not saying a word. The only noise was from outside in the hall with students scurrying off to their next class. Ben was about to say something when Ms. Young finally got up and walked over towards him. She sat down in the desk in front of him, and turned a bit to see his face. She opened the note and read it to herself. As she closed it Ben could suddenly see a tear run down her cheek.

"Oh Monica please don't cry; this is killing me too."

She wiped her cheek, and pulled herself together. Looking down, and speaking softly, "I didn't think you would have moved on so quickly."

"What do you mean I don't understand?"

"But did you have to invite her…Sue, there?"

"There? Where, what are you talking about," he asked, struggling to understand.

She lifted her hand with the note in it. "The note you were passing says meet me in the janitors closet during lunch. Of all places, the place where we first made love, did you have to invite her there?" She had raised her voice by the end of her sentence.

"No, no, Monica, you don't understand Sue wrote the note! I didn't even know what it said till now!" Ben tried to compose himself and said, "I would never do that to you…never, I promise."

Monica was embarrassed, and a bit shameful that she had assumed Ben had already moved on. Tears began to run down her face. She looked at him and softly said, "I apologize. I'm acting like a jealous loved crazed teenager…but I've missed you. This has been the longest seven days of my life." She stood up to walk around and put her hands on her head out frustration, "I'm not normally like this! I'm usually an extremely rational and decisive person! All I do now is day dream about you! I don't know how I put these lectures together, or grade papers, I really don't! I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

Ben looked up at her, and he wanted her badly, he wanted to make her feel safe, and rescue her from this gut wrenching heart ache. He loved her too much to risk everything, her career, even her freedom. "I'm sorry Monica. We both know this – us – it's a time bomb. I'm tired of the secrets; the sneaking around. My parents think I am on drugs, and I can't tell them anything. My friends wonder why I'm not dating girls that are interested in me."

"Girls," she suspiciously inquired.

Nervously he answered, "Yeah...there's a few my age that get me. Have the same interests I do."

She turned quickly and stared at him, "I know, I know!" She walked towards her desk, and grabbed a tissue. She suddenly giggled for a second as she blotted her eyes.

Ben was taken by surprise for a moment, and smiled, "What could you be possibly laughing at?"

She walked toward him while moving her hair out of her face. "The CD you made me. The one I said was so high school."

"Yeah," Ben responded.

"I listen to it all the time wherever I am," she stated as she smiles at him. "Is that crazy?"

Ben was now frustrated that he can not convince her to let go. He stands up and begs her, "Monica you can't do this to yourself. Throw the CD away, and forget about me. You're a beautiful, sexy intelligent woman…a million guys better than me would want you!"

She walked up to the classroom windows, and stared out at the cars in the parking lot. Ben began putting his notes in his binder, and stacking his books. Monica in a daze said, "Why is it we always want what we can't have?"

Ben headed for the door, "I'm sorry it's just the way it has to be." He reached for the door and pressed on the handle.

"Ben?" She yelled as she turned around. "I'm in love with you! I mean…," she put her head down somewhat embarrassed that she had become so desperate. Calmly she spoke, "I love you."

Ben couldn't believe she actually used the words. He stopped and lovingly said, "Goodbye Ms. Young." He then walked out of the room with the door shutting behind him.

Ms. Young stood there for a moment devastated that she could not convince Ben to come back to her. She walked to her desk, and sat down. She started to cry again as she opened her desk drawer. She pulled her portable stereo out and placed it on the desk top. She then began playing the disc that Ben had created for her.


	2. The Cafeteria

The Cafeteria (4,038 words)

Ben paid for his lunch, spaghetti today, and looked for somewhere to sit and think about what had just happened. He easily tuned out the chatter from the 100 or so students in the cafeteria. He was worried about how badly Ms. Young had taken the break up so far. He was determined to finish this through; it was the only way it could end up.

"Hey?" Dino said as he put his lunch tray down across from Ben.

"Oh, hey, how's it going?" Ben responded barely looking at Dino while messing with his food.

"Dude! What's going on with you and Ms. Young," he asked under his breath, but excitedly,

Ben looked surprised, "Jonathan told you? I told him to shut up about this!"

"Don't blame him; I could tell he had something big on his mind. I didn't know it was this big. I made him tell me. You know he can't keep anything from me." Dino proceeded to take a bite of his pizza waiting for a response. Ben continued to eat while Dino stared at him still waiting for an answer "Well?"

Ben stared back, and stirred his food. He finally answered "Well what?"

Dino put his food down, looked to his left, and then to his right. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned in towards Ben. Quietly, but in a serious tone, Dino said, "I've been trying to talk to you for two days now, and during that time I find out you and Ms. Young are, are…," he stopped in frustration. He composed himself, and leaned back, "That's just it. I don't know what the hell is going on! If you've hooked up, eloped, whatever!"

"It would have never worked out," Ben stressed.

Still frustrated, "What wouldn't have worked out; you haven't told me shit! Oh and you're definitely going to show me Jonathan's pictures, you're not getting out...,"

Ben interrupted, "…Can't do that I already burned them, negatives too."

Dino chewed his food and chuckled to himself, "Doesn't Jon use a digital camera?"

Ben's eyes went wide, and asked, "Does he? Does he have one?"

Dino shrugged his shoulders. His happy grin had left, and was replaced with a serious concerned look. "I don't understand what the problem is. Shouldn't you be the happiest guy on the planet right now?"

In a clumsy way Ben tried to change the subject, "How's your mom, and dad doing?"

Dino just stared at him as he chewed. He finally asked, "Why are you bringing that up? You know I don't want to talk about them. Besides I don't know what the hell their going to do."

"Have you talked to Jackie," Ben inquired.

Irritated he asked, "Why would I do that; we're broken up, and she's with some loser over there." They both look across the room where Jackie is eating lunch with a new student. They could easily see her laughing, and both looked happy as they ate lunch together. Jackie spotted Dino looking at her, and tried to ignore it. Dino looked back at Ben, "Do me a favor and shut up about my problems!"

While Ben looked down at his lunch he sighed and said, "I broke it off; I ended it a week ago."

Stunned Dino asked, "You mean I don't even know what happened and it's already over? I just don't understand! You should be the happiest guy in the world, but you're just a huge downer. Seriously dude! I was in a great mood; thinking about Zoe and everything. I come in here for few a minutes," he looks at his watch, "and I pretty much feel like shit! Thanks." Dino waits for some kind of response from Ben. Finally he asked, "I thought this is what you wanted; I laughed when you said you wanted Ms. Young not to long ago. Now I don't know what to think."

Ben tries to explain, "Listen, Monica and I would never have worked. Can you imagine what my parents would do if they found out? They're already drug testing me. Monica could be fired, or even do jail time. It's insane!"

Dino leaned in, "Monica? Whoa this has gone further than I thought; jail time you say? All right!"

Dino suddenly spots Jonathan and Debra, both carrying lunch trays, walking up to them. Dino grimaces, "Oh great." He tries to sink in his seat still feeling guilty about getting caught with Zoe in his dad's apartment.

The couple stops next to Dino, and Debra purposely ignores him; pissed that he hooked up with Zoe while lying to Jackie. "So Ben," Debra asked while smiling at him. "How's your lunch?"

"It's ok," he responded.

"And how is Sue doing," she wondered out loud.

A bit confused he answered, "Uh, good I guess; why are you asking me?"

"Well she talks about you all the time, and….,"

Ben smiling quickly interrupted her, "…Oh yeah, what does she say about…,", he is just as quickly interrupted by Jonathan.

"…Debra," Jonathan asked.

She turned toward him smiling and giggled, "Yes boyfriend."

Dino made a face in anguish, and mimicked the actions of someone vomiting. Ben quietly laughed as Dino played out his little drama mocking their boyfriend girlfriend speak.

Jonathan asked her, "Would it be all right if we eat our lunch with our other friends?"

"Do I bore you at our lunches," she inquired, while giggling.

Jonathan laughed knowing she was just kidding, "No of course not. I do have a couple of things I want to say to the guys, and I would like some, um…,"

Debra decided to finish his sentence, "…privacy?"

"Yeah."

"No problem, I'll be over there talking to Jackie. My, she looks so much happier," she states in Dino's direction. Facing away from her Dino just rolls his eyes with a loathing expression on his face. "Oh Ben I'll tell Sue you said hi," Debra said as she proceeded to walk over to the table Jackie was at.

"Thanks…I guess." With an expression of pain on his face he looked at Jonathan, and putting his hands in the air, "Why does your girlfriend have to be so weird?"

Jonathon walked around the other side of the table to sit next to Ben. "She's not weird! She's, unconventional, and that's why I'm so attracted to her. Give her a break ok." Jonathan moved his lunch tray around, and placed his camera on the table. Jonathan took a big breath of air, and turned to Ben. "Ben," Jonathan asked, and nervously continued, "I want to apologize for not keeping your, I mean I'm sorry for telling…," Dino interrupted him.

In a disgusted manner Dino threw up his arms and said, "…He knows already; I told him that I know everything."

Jonathan, in a search for the words looked at Dino, then Ben, and back to Dino. "I thought we had a pact? I was going to be the one to tell him that I…,"

"He's fine with it," Dino interrupted again.

"It's ok," Ben consoled. "I had to tell Dino some time; not that I was trying to hide it."

"Really?" Dino asked with some disbelief.

Jonathan relaxed a bit now that he knew Ben was ok with him telling Dino about the pictures. He began to smile and turned towards Ben, "So, how about some juicy details about Ms. Young?"

Dino quickly spoke up, "You mean Monica? He broke up with her! Can you believe that?"

Puzzled, Jonathan asked, "Monica? Is that Ms. Young's name? Why didn't I know that," he asked himself. "Break up? Already, what happened? Is she kind of weird? Dino looked at Jonathan and shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know. "Is Mon…," Jonathan suddenly stopped speaking, and Dino noticed that both Ben and Jon were mesmerized by something behind him.

"How's it going gentleman," Ms. Young asked.

Dino's eyes went wide as he instantly recognized her voice. He mouthed the words "holy shit" towards his friends. He was so close to bursting out laughing, a nervous reflex he could barely control. He couldn't believe the last few minutes of this emotional rollercoaster of a lunch, and now this.

None of the boys said a word almost giving away that they were just having a discussion about her. Jonathan finally chimed in, "Good Ms. Young. How is it going with you?"

"It's going; good I mean…I guess." She moved to the side of Dino and placed a red apple and a folder full of papers down on the table. Still standing she searched through the papers. "Jonathan?"

"Yes Ms. Young."

"Will you be taking pictures at today's rehearsal?"

"Yes. I hoped to get pictures of the cast; oh, and some scenery if any of it is finished."

"Good," she responded. She looked at Ben, who tried not to look at her, and she asked, "And Ben, can I confirm that you'll be there today? You've put us behind by missing the last two; I'd hate to replace you after everything we've gone through."

"Uh, yes I'll be there," he said quietly while thinking to himself how far was she going to push it? Damn she must want to get caught he thought, and how was he supposed to protect her from herself? Dino had not moved a muscle and knew she was talking about her relationship with Ben. Ben broke up, but she wasn't having any of that.

"Good, because we're moving forward in the next act," she said as she handed him the script. Ben quickly flipped through it. "Very big scene…," Ms. Young's usually firm, and very precise teacher speak noticeably intensified." "You all know," she stated. The three boys slowly turned their heads toward her with a mortified look on their faces. None of them knew how to answer that they new of the illicit affair.

Ben felt like he had betrayed her trust and began to apologize, "I'm sorr…," but he was quickly interrupted by her.

"You know, the scene where Juliet declares her undying love for Romeo. After he's dead and leaves her to be alone forever." The three burst out in laughter relieved she didn't know, and that they had misunderstood what she meant. She was confused, and annoyed at their odd reaction to her statement. Ms. Young quickly began re-shuffling her papers. Softly, and at a quick pace she remarked, "Of course Juliet then had to commit suicide, but what other choice did he give her?" She grabbed the apple, the folder, and smiled at them, "Have a good day," She then quickly proceeded to leave the cafeteria. Ben had to follow her out with his eyes.

Jonathan, fiddling with his camera said, "I guess she is weird."

"Wow," Dino exclaimed, "that was wild; what was all that?"

Jonathan turned towards Ben, "So why are you breaking up?"

In an irritated manner Ben answered, "It's an age thing; it just wasn't working, ok."

"Can I ask when this all started," Jonathan inquired.

"Yeah," Dino demanded. "When, how, where, I'll take anything." Dino tossed his empty soda bottle in the trash can close by. "Best friends talk about this kind of stuff," he explained.

Ben stretched out his arms, and sighed. "Ok," he reluctantly answered. "Oh God where do I start," he wondered out loud. "The night of Jackie's party…"

"…Oh man don't remind me of that night. God knows I'll never forget it," Dino interrupted, as he replayed the night he told his friends that his mother had cheated on his father with his hockey coach.

"Uh sorry about that dude. Anyway, Ms. Young dropped me off a couple of blocks away from Jackie's house that night. I invited her in, but she said no, and said something about younger and prettier girls at the party. I told her I thought she was prettier than any of them, and she suddenly kissed me," he gleefully announced. "I'm not exaggerating, she lunged at me; I thought I was dreaming. That's when I knew, I mean how could I not know, she wanted me!"

"Oh my God; you're shitting me," Dino asked in disbelief.

"Just out of the blue," Jonathan questioned. "Well how was it?"

Ben replayed the kiss in his head, and it was such a fond memory. "It was slow; it seemed to go on for an hour. I remember being so calm during the kiss, like I had done this with her many times. I don't know if it was her, but it was so natural..,"

"You mean boring," Jonathan asked.

Ben winced when he heard that, "Oh God no; it was thrilling, it was unreal! I'll never forget it."

Jonathan sat back, "Wow, maybe kissing a woman, someone with some real adult experience I mean, is totally different?"

"I guess so," Dino replied somewhat in a daze.

"Wait a minute," Jonathan asked. "What were you doing in her car in the first place?"

Ben laughed, "Oh right, yeah, this is good. I'm picking up the booze at the liquor store for your party," he pointed at Dino. "So the clerk immediately suspects I'm under age, and starts, asking me questions. I gave him some bull about my younger brother's 21st birthday,"

"Oh that's good," Jonathan said as he's laughed.

"Yeah, well he still wanted an I.D. So I showed him my fake I.D…,"

Dino interrupted, "…that crappy thing?"

"Well it worked. Anyway I'm waiting at the register when I hear 'Oh my God what are you doing here', right behind me. I turned around and there she is in her hot baby blue out fit. You know the one; oh how I love that one."

"Oh yeah! Wait, what is she doing at the very same liquor store your at," Dino questioned. "Do you think she was following you?"

Ben looked confused, "No, I don't think so. I've never actually thought about it. I don't know if that's cool if she did, or not. What I'm saying that's totally awesome if she did! Anyway, she starts acting like I'm an old college friend; said I was a partier way back in college. I was stunned, I thought I was totally busted, and the next thing I know my hot English teacher is helping me buy alcohol!"

"Totally cool," Dino blissfully remarked.

"Hell yes," Jonathan chimed in.

Ben in a voice of amazement replied, "I know. I was already riding in her car when you called to cancel the party."

Dino starts to laugh, "Oh so that's where you were? Unbelievable."

Jonathan almost giddy asked, "Then what?"

Ben looked around the lunch room, and annoyed answered, "Calm down dude. That was pretty much it. I told her I was free and she said she wasn't…"

"…Ouch," Dino consoled.

"I know, that kind of hurt," Ben responded. "She did invite me to run errands with her though."

Dino laughed, "Oh real cool. No I'm kidding I would have gone anywhere she asked me too. Hell yes!" Dino replaced his grin to a serious face when he saw Sue walk up. He whispered to himself, "Now what?"

Ben pointed to Jonathan's camera and asked, "Is that thing digital?"

"Hi Ben," Sue suddenly said eagerly behind him.

Ben turned around and smiled, "Hi Sue what's going on?"

"Did you get the new script from Ms. Young?"

He lifted up the script and pointed to it. "Oh yeah she came by earlier."

Sue bashfully asked, "Have you read the scene we'll be practicing?"

"Yeah something about Juliet's undying love for Romeo, or something," he answered in an unenthusiastic manner as he flipped though it.

She quickly flipped through the script, "No, no, it's the big kissing scene."

"What," he asked startled. "I mean what," he said more calmly trying to stay in control, "which scene?"

"The big kiss," she answered.

"Oh oh," Jonathan said as he turned back around towards Dino.

Sue was annoyed now, "Ok what's the problem? You didn't have garlic did you?"

Ben laughed as he stood up and answered, "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's cool; I'll be ready. Why did Ms. Young describe a completely different scene earlier?"

Dino couldn't stop laughing and said with difficulty, "I've got, I've got to be there today!" Ben turned towards Dino with an expression that indicted he wanted him to shut up. Dino coughed, and tried to pull himself together, "Sorry, sorry, I'm gonna get some juice or something." He quickly headed towards the concession area.

"What are you guys smoking," Sue demanded to know. "You're acting like a bunch of idiots. Ben you better know your lines; I don't want to look like a fool up on stage!"

Ben was getting tired of this, "Sue! I'll start memorizing right now. Just calm down; I don't do well under pressure." Jonathan smiled to himself thinking that there had been nothing but pressure for his friend today.

Sue realized she was freaking out a bit and apologized. "I'm sorry this play is so important to me. You know I'm trying to get into Princeton…"

Under his breath Jonathan commented sarcastically to himself, "Oh God do we know."

"All right, I'll see you there then. Bye."

Ben quickly sat down and flipped through the script. "I think I'm going hurl."

Jonathon wondered out loud, "How many lines could there possibly be in a kissing scene?" He turned towards Ben and asked, "Really, are you going to retch?"

"No," he sighed, "I wish I could though, and get out of this."

Dino came back and sat down, "Oh good she's gone. I thought for sure it was lecture time for me." Ben continued through the script while Jonathan continued messing with his camera. "Did she say anything about Jackie?"

Jonathan looked up, "Nope."

Ben got up and threw his food and garbage into the trash can. "Ok I'm outta here; I've got to learn these lines."

"Not yet dude. You still haven't told us what we need to know," Dino smiled as he said it. Jonathan turned towards Ben, and stared at him with a big grin.

"What," Ben asked even though he knew what they meant.

Dino grinning leaned in and said, "So how far did you get? Come on you've got to tell us; I'm begging you." He put his hands out as if he were truly begging for his life. "Please."

Ben wanted to tell them, and he knew he could trust them. Ben sat down and sighed. "All right, but it goes no further than the three of us got it?" Dino and Jonathan both excitedly agreed. "Ok, ok, oh man, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this," Ben flexed his fingers as he talked. "This is so embarrassing to talk about."

"I'm trying not to get up set here," Dino calmly mentioned, "Can we get on with it; lunch is almost over."

Ben clearly blushing blurts out under his breath, "All the way." Dino and Jonathan are confused, as their not sure they heard what they think they heard. "Didn't you guys hear me," he asked clearly stressed. "I said all the way," he states slowly. Both their eyes and mouths go wide.

Dino jumps up off the bench and spins around, "Are you shitting us," he excitedly questioned. He stopped for a second wondering if he was joking with them, "Your not bullshitting us are you?"

Jonathan calmly asked, "Are you serious, you're not making this up?" Ben just sits there looking at them. "Oh my God you're not making this up," Jonathan peacefully acknowledged. Dino sits down contemplating what has just been said; trying to take it all in. The three just sat there for ten seconds until they breakout into laughter finally relieved of the extreme tension.

"Simply unbelievable," Dino exclaims. "Where, when?"

"Jonathan, remember the day I was pissed about getting the lead in the play?"

"Oh yeah; that was hilarious…,"

"Right after that and I mean right after I talked to you," Ben explained with glee in his voice. Dino raised his hand and Ben slapped it with both of them expressing satisfaction.

Confused somewhat Jonathan inquired, "You don't mean at the school do you?"

Ben just grinned shacking is head to indicate he was correct.

"Oh c'mon you're lying? Really? Whoa…I mean that's unbelievable," Dino said in an astounded voice. "Ok, ok, well what happened just tell us," he begged.

Ben put his hand up while laughing, "Ok, ok, I walked down the hall when out of no where Ms. Young drags me into the janitor's closet. At first I thought that we were just going to make-out; celebrate me getting the lead. So next thing she tells me that she's tired of waiting all while grabbing at my pants – she was all over me! I told her I didn't have any protection so she whips out a condom from her blouse just like that!"

"Incredible," Jonathan sighed while shaking his head in admiration.

"Unbelievable, I know I've said unbelievable a hundred times, but that's what it is," Dino said eagerly.

"That's what I just said," Jonathan corrected him.

Dino with a serious expression pointed at Jonathan and quietly said, "You shut up," he next pointed at Ben and said, "You spill."

"All right." Ben paused as he continued to play the act through his mind. He had thought about them making love hundreds of times probably thousands of times. It was with him all the time, and meant way more than he thought it would. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give that away. He'd already given up Monica; now this too? "Ah, it, was, it was nice."

"Ok we could have figured out that much," Dino acknowledged.

"It was great, she was so beautiful she wanted me so badly, and I wanted her so badly, I don't think I've wanted something so badly before." He sighed, "I don't think I can really explain." He calmed down and took a second to clarify his thoughts. "Ok, lets see, her skin…it was so soft, I've never felt anything like her skin. And her perfume, no it was her hair, the shampoo she used it was some kind of fruit, I don't know. All I do know is it is still in my head; I can bring it to mind right now." Dino and Jonathan had not blinked once since Ben started describing what happened. "There was a weird sense of comfortable excitement; I wasn't nervous just like the kiss. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, and well, she just took control."

Dino and Jonathan while looking at each other in unison simply said, "Whoa."

"I know," Ben responded in amazement. As Ben continued on, not in a crude, braggadocio fashion, but in a very honest manner, Dino and Jonathan thought about their own lives, their own relationships. They both realized that it was way more than sex for their friend. It was what Dino had hoped Jackie and he would have their first time. Ben said numerous times there was a connection that he could not explain between Ms. Young and himself. Dino thought he had that with Jackie, but it was never there, not like this. At the same moment Jonathan understood what Ben was trying to explain. He and Debra had this connection. He was glad he waited to make love to her, with her, for her. They had plenty of time, and he wanted to enjoy the journey with her.

While explaining his recent experiences with Ms. Young…Monica; Ben hadn't felt that good in seven days. It felt good to finally get it out, and relieve the stress the secrets had placed on him. His friends could see it on his face, and they could see as he finished that he realized it was all over. He questioned if he could leave her now. She said she was in love with him not more than thirty minutes ago, and had demonstrated with her recklessness that she would throw everything away for him. He wondered if he had already fallen in love with her. He concluded he had, and he had no idea what to do about it.


	3. Punishment 1

Punishment Part 1

Ms. Young was zipping through town in her yellow bug on her way back to the school. She had just left her mother's home where she picked up some casual wear, and a few art supplies needed for scenery in the play. It was a warm sunny day, and she had the windows down, sun roof open, and the CD player cranked up. The first time in a long time she wasn't playing Ben's CD.

As she sped down the winding road she thought it over, and over again, her discussion with Ben in her classroom. She laughed to herself and whispered, "Discussion?" She realized it was an argument; she was dumped again – by a sixteen year old. She laughed to herself again as she thought; I'm a school teacher living with my mother and in love with one of my students. "Pathetic," she whispered. She suddenly down shifted, and pounced on the accelerator to catch the yellow light. She loved driving fast, and she probably ran a red light, but it was close.

She grabbed the soda cup, and finished the last sip. As she put the cup back in the holder she spotted her cell phone and instantly wanted to call Ben. Would he answer? He would have to she had big news. She had made the decision, the decision for her future that is. After passing a car she grabbed the phone and jammed the earpiece and microphone in place. She quickly scrolled through the phone book to B. Ben was of course first on the B list. She waited as the connection went through hoping he would answer, but there was no answer. As she turned towards the freeway, and gunned it down the on ramp, she laughed out loud, "Ben," thinking about where on campus he would be at this time.

Ben was carrying his gym closes as he walked towards the sports center. It was across campus, but he had plenty of time, and almost no one was out here. He was feeling better after explaining everything to Dino and Jonathan; just talking to someone about it made him feel better. He was enjoying the warm weather when his phone rang. Just then he heard his name yelled out. He turned around to see Sue running to catch up to him. He decided to ignore the phone.

Breathing heavy she said, "Hi…how are doing."

He was glad to see her, and he smiled. "Good," he laughed at her huffing, and puffing. "I thought soccer players were supposed to be in good shape?"

She smiled as she leaned over and responded, "Dot worry…I can still kick your ass if I need to.

Ben laughed, "Ok, I'll be careful. So what's going on?"

Sue stood up, "Ok, I was wondering if you are busy this Saturday?"

Ben was surprised, and expressed that by his eyes widening. "Uh, why do ask?"

Sue laughed and answered, "Well I thought we could go to a movie, or my dad has Redhawks' tickets for Sunday?" He had a blank look on his face. "SU's soccer team," she stated proudly.

"I thought you were all Princeton?"

"I am. Are you interested?" She questioned him with in annoyed voice.

Ben liked teasing Sue for all the times she blew him off, or outright dismissed him. "I didn't know you were interested?"

"Neither did I, but ever since the rehearsals I've gotten to know you, and well…," Sue's superiority complex kicked in at that moment, "…and you've earned a chance."

He laughed out loud, "Oh really? My, you're generous?" Tired of the games she started walking down the walkway towards the language-arts building. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'd love to go," he followed her in a hurry up fashion.

Sue kept walking and stated, "You're making this a hell of a lot harder than it should be."

"Sorry I thought I was being funny. I'd love to go, but I do have to talk to my parents first. There's some family thing this weekend, but I forgot which day it is. Can you wait a day?"

"Sure," she answered in a relieved manner.

They continued walking with smiles on their faces when Ben's cell phone rang. He knew who it was, but was just going to ignore it. He meant to turn the ringer off when it rang earlier, but was distracted when Sue called his name. Sue looked at him, and finally asked, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Oh no I'll get it later; voice mail will get it." For some reason his voice mail wasn't picking up and the phone continued to ring.

"What if it's important, an emergency or something," she inquired in a serious tone.

"Ok you're right it could be an emergency, or maybe it's Dino…"

"Oh God don't bring up that sleez's name," she replied in a disgusted voice.

Ben made an uncomfortable laugh at the comment; suddenly remembering that Sue was one Jackie's best friends. He flipped his phone open and hit the talk button. He didn't even look at the display; hoping, praying it was Dino. "Hello," he nervously asked.

"Whoo Hoo, Ben! My love! Where are you," Ms. Young excitedly asked.

He closed his eyes and thought to himself why now? "Yeah," he answered in a defeated voice.

"I've got great news…wait," she turned the stereo down while pulling into the school. "I've got wonderful news," she exclaimed.

What could she possibly be so happy about he wondered? "What," he asked again in a low and defeated tone.

"Well, where are you, I want to tell you in person?" Ms. Young gunned her car through the access street towards the language-arts building.

Ben looked at Sue who was wondering who was on the phone. He told Ms. Young, "This isn't a really good time."

"Oh hell I'll just tell you babe; we can be together…,"

He couldn't believe she still didn't get it and stated, "We've already been over this." He tried to cover with a smile at Sue.

"Who is it," Sue asked.

Ms. Young asked, "Are you with someone?"

Ben turned towards Sue and quietly blurted out, "It's my mother." He couldn't believe he just said that; was it some Freudian slip as psychotherapist say. What was worse was he wasn't quiet enough, Ms. Young heard him say it.

She quickly down shifted, and applied the brakes desperately trying to not run the stop sign in front of her. Ms. Young new Ben wasn't happy with her behavior, but she was simply stunned that he just called her his mother. "BEN! That was low, and unnecessary! Couldn't you have said I was anyone else besides your mother," she yelled into her earpiece microphone.

Oh my God he thought to himself, "Uh...I…,"

As she sat at the stop sign she suddenly realized there were several students waiting to cross the street. They were more than close enough to hear her yelling. Oh my God she thought to herself, "Sorry everyone; I need new brake pads." She quickly shifted into reverse, and backed up so they could cross. "Sorry again," she embarrassingly cried. As the students crossed she lifted up her sunglasses, and desperately tried to see if any of them were in any of her classes. None, she thought, but she did spot Jonathon and Ben's jock friend laughing. When they saw her staring at them they immediately stopped laughing, and tried to in hide in the crowd crossing by. "That was odd," she whispered to herself.

"What," Ben asked over the phone.

"Oh, Ben, yeah," she replied as she accelerated up the road. "Don't worry I won't be giving you detention for being naughty; I forgive you." Ben smiled remembering how much he loved her odd sense of humor. "Besides my news is too good for me to punish you right now...I'm quitting my job." She laughed after she said it.

"What? You're quitting your job," he asked in a surprised manner. "No, wait, why?"

Sue asked, "Your mom quit her job?"

Ben winced and looked at Sue, "No, I mean yes, hang on a second." He spoke to Ms. Young, "Where are you?"

Ms. Young quickly pulled into a parking slot and exited her car. "I'm walking to my classroom to pick up a few things, and then I'm heading over to the auditorium. What about you?"

"I'm on my way to P.E., and I'll…,"

Ms. Young laughed and interrupted, "Em, sounds like fun; maybe I'll come and watch."

He smiled and answered, "Please don't."

"You know where I'll be; goodbye my love," she ended her call. While she continued to walk to her classroom she couldn't believe how good she felt now that she decided to quit her job. Ms. Young knew Ben would try to talk her out of it, but it was the only solution she could come up with.

As Ben closed his phone he thought to himself she's pulling me back to her. How the hell is she able to do this? "So why is your mom quitting her job," Sue questioned.

Ben laughed, "HA! It's such a long story, and I doubt you'd believe it anyway."

"Damn, you should have asked her about the weekend," she wined.

"Don't worry I'll get back to you on that soon," he assured her. "I've got to go; if I miss one more P.E. class they're going to fail me."

"I've got to go too. I'm helping Ms. Young grade quizzes today."

Ben stopped in his tracks and in a shocked voice asked, "What?"

She stopped and turned, "What's the problem; you look like you're about to get sick?" It was the second time today he wished he could. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," he declared and started walking.

She had wondered what the deal was between Ms. Young and him for some time now. They were extremely combative during class discussions. "You don't like Ms. Young do you?

"Huh, what, she's all right," he struggled to answer. Of all the conversations to stumble into he thought. "When did this grading stuff start?"

"She asked me today when she gave me the script. I can get out of study hall so that's cool. Is it because you're not doing well in her class? She did mention she might fail you today." Sue threw her hands up in the air, "Oh, so that's why you're doing the play…extra credit."

Ben just laughed, "Yep you got me. I gotta go. Bye." He ran towards the sports center. Once inside he quickly checked in for roll. He walked to his locker, and immediately dialed up Ms. Young to find out what was going on.

Ms. Young, now sitting in her classroom, looked at her phone display. "Your turn to wait Ben Connor," she whispered to herself while smiling.

"Oh come on Monica don't play games now," he cried. He suddenly realized he had just yelled that out loud. As he looked around he noticed Jonathan standing behind him. "Oh shit; you scared me dude," he exclaimed while rapidly placing his hand on his chest.

Jonathan laughed, "Sorry." He walked over to his gym locker and began to work the lock's combination. "Girlfriend problems," he inquired.

Ben looked up with a surprised expression on his face, "I don't have a girlfriend. Remember?"

"You might want to stop yelling her name through the locker room then," he replied.

Ben annoyed, mockingly laughed and replied, "Thanks for the tip."

"Dino and I just saw her on the West access street," he stated as he pulled his gym clothes out of his locker. Ben worked his locker combination and pulled out his gym clothes, and gave no response to Jonathan's statement. "She practically ran us over at the stop sign." He sat down on the bench and recalled, "She was yelling at someone on her phone too." Ben knew that had to be him she was yelling at. Five minutes ago who else could be? Calmly Jonathan said, "It doesn't sound like you're relieving her stress enough?" They looked at each other and suddenly laughed.

"Why, why, are you telling me this stuff," Ben laughed out.

"I don't know, I thought you'd want to know," he replied.

Ben jammed his clothes in his locker, and asked "Where's Dino?"

"Oh," in a hushed voice, "Jackie's new guy is out there. He's checking up on him."

"Great, more drama today," Ben sighed. "I'm ditching class today, and you've got to help me out the window."

"What, where are you going," he questioned.

"Just help me please," he begged. They both walked over to the window, and Jonathan put his hands together to boost Ben up to the ledge. Dino kicked the door open and walked in freaking out Ben and Jon. They quickly aborted there plan not sure who just enter the locker room.

"You guys in here," Dino yelled.

Ben and Jonathon both expressed a sign of relief as they laughed. They both walked out to their lockers. "Yeah right here," Ben answered.

Dino acknowledged them by nodding and began to open his locker. "What are you guys doing over there?"

"Ben's ditching," Jonathan explained.

Dino chuckles. "Oh yeah? I thought you were failing this class dude?

"No, I'm cool; I made roll today," he responded.

As Dino changed his clothes he asked, "So what's so important?" Ben didn't want to answer. Jonathan slammed his locker shut, and sat on the bench wondering the same thing. Dino looked at Ben while shoving his close in his locker. "I thought it was over?"

"It is," Ben replied in a routed fashion.

Dino slammed his locker shut and sat down. "It makes sense now…why you're late to this class so often. It's right after lunch which you have been missing lately."

"Ok I'm going to see Ms. Young, but not for those reasons," Ben explained.

Jonathan laughed and muttered, "Reasons, I'd like to hear those reasons?" Dino laughed and punched Jon in the arm.

"Listen guys, in English today Sue passed me a note, but Ms. Young got hold of it. She thought I was passing it to Sue, but I told her it was the other way around."

"What did it say," Dino asked.

Ben looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Meet me in the janitor's closet."

Dino and Jon busted out laughing. "Well did Ms. Young freak," Jonathan asked.

"Pretty much," Ben replied.

"So Sue is totally interested you; that's great," Dino said with his eyes wide open.

"Normally I would agree with you. But…not only is Ms. Young quitting her job, she asked Sue to help her grade quizzes right now."

Dino in a cautious tone asked, "She's quitting her job? Well what do you think…,"

Ben interrupted, "I don't know, but I don't like it!"

Dino smiled and asked, "When is this rehearsal again?"

Ben looked confused and questioned, "Why?"

"Because I so have to be there today." He let out a huge laugh.

"Ha ha, will you two help me out with the damn window?"

Ms. Young was sitting at her desk painting her nails smiling as she thought about Ben. She then began thinking about how she was going to quit her job. Should she quit today? Just tell the principal she's done, and that she won't be returning. She thought about her students, and realized she couldn't just abandon them. She started thinking about Ben, "Focus Monica," she whispered to herself as she switched to her other hand. Getting a recommendation from this school would be impossible if she just up and left. Ms. Young was aware that she was making sudden and drastic changes for Ben, but she wasn't stupid. She would need a job, and she loved teaching.

Just then Sue entered the room, "Hello Ms. Young." Ms. Young's mood changed very quickly. She was definitely threatened by Sue making advances on Ben. She had witnessed the two becoming closer during each rehearsal. The note this afternoon shocked her though. Had things moved that fast? She was reassured by Ben's attitude that things had not moved that fast, but how long would that last? A younger, maybe prettier girl as competition, it wouldn't last long.

"Hello Sue," Ms. Young responded in her typical teacher speak. Ms. Young was an excellent speaker, but she was really good at intimidating people with her voice – especially students. "Take a seat up here." Sue walked up to a desk in the front row and sat in it. Sue was totally ready to charms Ms. Young - what an opportunity she thought to herself.


	4. Punishment 2

Punishment Part 2

Ms. Young got up blowing on her semi-wet nails, and leaned against the front of her desk. "First of all I want to apologize."

Sue was confused and asked, "Ok, why?"

"I know I told you I needed your help because all my graders have been laid off…well, why that is true, that's not why I asked you here." Sue was getting a bit nervous now. What was this all about she wondered. "I read the note," Ms. Young explained. Sue immediately thought about Ben screwing her over. "Now don't blame Ben. I pretty much had it figured out before I even talked to him." Ms. Young almost laughed out loud at that statement because she had no clue till Ben explained the situation to her. "Is it true you invited him to the janitor's closet?"

Sue was totally embarrassed, but it was true. Damn Ben she thought to herself; he was supposed to cover my ass. Nervously she answered, "That's correct Ms. Young. I was the one who wrote the note, and passed it to Ben."

Ms. Young smiled and said, "I'm glad you told me the truth Sue." Ms. Young loved seeing Sue squirm a bit. Take my man will you; I don't think so she thought to herself. "Ok, this janitor's closet, where exactly is it?"

"At the end of this hallway outside." She answered in a guilty voice while pointing in the closets direction.

'Hmm, well I've never been in it; what's so great about it," Ms. Young questioned while moving her hair out of her face. Sue hesitated, since she didn't know how to answer that question. "Let me clarify Sue. I'm going to assume you weren't inviting Ben to collect cleaning supplies to scrub the school's toilets. Am I close on that one?" Sue suddenly burst out loud into laughter. Ms. Young's eyes went wide with surprise at her reaction. "Did I miss the joke Sue," she asked in a harsh tone.

"No, no, Ms. Young. I'm sorry. You're totally right I didn't invite Ben to scrub toilets. I would never scrub a toilet; that's disgusting," she declared.

Ms. Young leaning on her desk thought to herself this little princess needs a good smack across the face. "Focus Monica," she whispered to herself. This is one of your students here, and you have responsibilities. She didn't hate Sue, but when she looked at her she couldn't help but be reminded of her first love affair ending in disaster. The cheerleader she despised in college that stole her boyfriend at the time. She was truly in love with the guy; after three years together she was thinking graduation, and then a wedding. The cheerleader seduced him and then dumped him just to ruin her relationship. It worked too, he did come back to her, but it was ruined. It wasn't so much how Sue looked as it was her demeanor, and her attitude towards men. Ms. Young could see that type a mile away. "All right I going to assume again, and say you invited him there for some kind of sexual contact?"

"Some kissing maybe; no big deal," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

In disbelief Ms. Young asked, "No big deal?" She walked around her desk, and flipped through a few papers. She picked one up and walked near to Sue. She read out loud, "One in three girls has sexual intercourse while in high school. One in six gets pregnant." She looked down at her, "Sue this is a big deal; don't even get me started on STD's. I've got a ton of information here," she said as she walked back to her desk while waving the piece of paper. Sue thought to herself what is this crap; whoopee you can use the internet. "I know, so what if Ms. Young has a subscription to WebMD, and printed off a bunch numbers." She sat in the desk next to Sue, and in a serious, but compassionate voice, "This kind of thing is rather personal to me." She took a minute to think about how she was going to say it. "My sister became pregnant her senior year in high school. It damaged her, and my family."

"Oh I'm sorry about…," Sue was interrupted when Ms. Young quickly got up, and walked over to the windows of her classroom before she laughed out loud.

"Ms. Young are you all right," Sue asked wondering if she was crying.

Ms. Young tried not to laugh, but a low whimper did escape. She turned around and declared, "I'm all right; it's just difficult to talk about." She almost lost it again, "I'm sorry I laugh when I get nervous." Sue was wondering to herself if this was why Ms. Young was acting so strange lately. Perhaps her sister had called, and brought all the bad memories back. Unbeknownst to Sue though, Ms. Young had totally made this story up. She did have an older sister, but she hadn't had a child to this day. She could see that Sue was finally taking her seriously, and that was her point. She wanted Sue to back off long enough for her to patch things up with Ben. It wasn't out of purely selfish motives that Ms. Young made up the story. She knew that Sue was promiscuous and needed to be slowed down somewhat. Ms. Young turned around, walked towards Sue and in full intimidation mode asked, "Sue? Tell me? Are you a virgin?" Sue couldn't believe the question she was being asked. Again she had no answer, and while she searched for the words nothing came to mind. "Before you answer…I'm not a police officer, just your teacher, and if don't want to answer this rather private question, I understand."

Sue nodding her head quickly and nervously answered, "I don't want to answer that question."

Ms. Young just stared at her for several seconds, and assumed Sue was not a virgin with that answer. If she was why wouldn't she just answer I am she thought? Ms. Young turned around and walked toward her desk. "Ok, punishment," she declared, "I think I've come up with something fair. I could have given you numerous detentions, or even recommend suspension," Sue gulped, she thought she might get sick, "But that would be a waste of your talents." With a big smile she walked up to Sue's desk and placed a piece of paper, and pen down.

Sue looked it over and asked, "What is this?"

"There's a group on campus, "Ms. Young pointed to the title on the page, "Wait Until Marriage. Isn't that great," she excitedly asked.

Sue was a bit confused, but she had heard of the pro-celibacy group, in fact Jackie mentioned they tried to recruit her. Sue considered them a joke. "Ok so what does that have to do with me?"

"You will be joining WUM for thirty days. They have rallies, fundraisers; get out the word drives, etc. I think you would be good at it. You remind of a cheerleader I use to know, and that's what some of this is – pure cheer." She lost her train of thought as thought about that cheerleader. "What college were you hoping to attend again?"

Sue looked up and answered, "Uh Princeton."

"Oh well this is perfect. It will look great on your transcript; like a leadership…thingy," she handed her the pen. Excitedly she continued, "You don't know how much I wish I had one of these at my high school." Ms. Young was getting a little scared at how easily she was able to lie to a student. Sue took the pen, but hesitated. Ms. Young waited, and then finally said, "I can't force you to do the right thing, but if you don't agree with my punishment I will have to go to the principle about the note and its contents. He may even have to notify your parents." She's got to be kidding, all this for a note Sue wondered. This was one of the weirdest conversations she had ever had with a teacher – ever.

"This could really ruin my reputation Ms. Young," Sue wined.

Ms. Young went in for the kill. She sighed, squinted her eyes a bit, and in a firm voice stated, "Sue I don't mean to be rude, but from what hear this could only improve your reputation." Sue's mouth went wide. It's true she did get around, but her reputation wasn't quite that bad. Sue's eyes watered up, and she almost gave out a cry. Ms. Young saw this, and felt sorry for her for about one nanosecond. Sue quickly signed the form realizing she wasn't going to win this battle. "Good," Ms. Young picked up the form and walked to her desk. "I'll just need a weekly report on you're activities there; are Thursdays good for you?"

"Yes," Sue answered quickly. She just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Ok, well you have time to study your lines, or home work. I'll see you at rehearsal," she said in a pleasant voice.

"Thank you Ms. Young," Sue said and quickly headed for the classroom door.

"Oh Sue," Ms. Young called out. Sue stopped and turned to listen. "I probably won't be here much longer so we may have to reschedule our weekly meetings."

Sue was confused and asked, "I don't understand, are you leaving the school?"

Ms. Young looked up from writing on her desk and answered, "That's right. Better opportunity elsewhere; just made the decision today," she said as she smiled. Sue thought to herself today? "Bye," Ms. Young said with a half-hearted wave, and started writing again.

Sue exited the room, and leaned against the wall in the deserted hallway. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself. She tried to relax and let the stress leave her body. "That was bizarre," she declared, and headed down the hallway. As she rounded the corner she eyed the door to the janitor's closet wondering how could she have been so stupid. She actually blamed herself, but was still pissed that Ben hadn't protected her. As she continued down the hall it suddenly dawned on her. Ms. Young is quitting her job? Ben's mother is quitting her job on the same day? What were the chances of that – one in a million? She kept walking, but the more she thought about it the less sense it made. Ms. Young verbally hammered Ben for some minor bullshit today. She just verbally hammered her just minutes ago. Ms. Young and Ben don't get along; what was that all about. Sue had to turn around, and confront Ms. Young.

Ms. Young was staring out the windows watching people park their cars. She suddenly let it all out and laughed. "Ah God Monica,' she said to herself. She couldn't stop giggling after the exchange with Sue. She was surprised how far she took it, and especially surprised that it worked. Suspension for note passing; highly unlikely she thought.

Sue came around the corner, but stopped and quickly backed up behind the corner. She peaked around and saw Ben at the door to Ms. Young's classroom. He had finally got out of the window of the sports center, and ran up to Ms. Young's classroom. He was just standing at the door with his hand on the handle. "What is he doing here," she whispered. She thought there's too many odd things involved with these two.

Ben opened the door, and saw Ms. Young giggling to herself. She had her back turned to him so he took a minute before he said anything. He smiled; he thought it was nice that she was laughing rather than crying. Ben finally said, "Monica."

Sue wasn't sure if she heard him correctly and quietly asked herself, "Did he say Monica?" Something's up she thought; she wasn't sure what, but she was going to find out.

Ms. Young was caught by surprise, and quickly spun around to see Ben standing there. "Oh Ben," she said as she smiled. She began to gently blot her eye with her thumb as it had watered up from all the laughing. "Aren't you a sight for soar eyes? Come in sit down," she commanded as she patted with her hand on a desk in the front row. He walked in letting the door shut behind him. Sue quickly ran down the deserted hallway, and stopped at the door.

"Damn," she whispered to herself. She could hear that they were having a conversation, but couldn't hear what they were saying. If she opened the door they would instantly hear it. She decided to go outside, and listen by the windows, it was warm, and one of them had to be open.

"You seem happy," Ben stated as sat in the desk.

Ms. Young sat at the desk next to him as they faced each other. "Well I am" she answered happily. "I told you I'm quitting my job."

Ben struggled to understand, "How does that change anything? We would still have an age problem," he pointed out.

She was annoyed with his statement and while looking up at the ceiling said, "It's just a number Ben. You're a mature young man, and I'm…well, immature I guess," she embarrassingly laughed, and looked down while playing with her hair.

Ben felt bad and said, "No your not."

She looked up at him, batted her eyes and softly said, "Thank you."

"It's still a problem we can't get around." Ben sighed and tried to make her understand, "I know you could find someone closer to your age. Someone with your interests. And I can find someone closer…,"

She quickly interrupted, "It sounds like you've already found someone? Sue perhaps…"

He knew that was coming and countered, "…No. We're just friends." Ben then got a bit upset, and asked, "What's this I hear; you're having Sue grade quizzes or something. That's why I'm here, so you don't make some dumb mistake confronting Sue over nothing."

"Em so these hot gym close aren't for my benefit," she questioned as she yanked on his shorts. "Damn, I was going to talk dirty too…,"

"Monica," he interrupted as he lightly slapped her hand. "Please, can you be serious for just a few minutes?"

She sat up straight with a peeved look on her face. "Fine," she said in an annoyed voice.

"What happened between you and Sue? She didn't grade quizzes did she?"

"Of course not; I'd never trust a student to grade quizzes," she stated.

Ben scratched his head in frustration and asked, "Then what?"

Ms. Young smiled and answered, "I issued her a punishment."

"Why doesn't that sound good to me? Punishment; for what?"

She looked at him with an expression that indicated you should know. "For being a slut Ben!" She put her hand through her hair while looking down, and in a guilty voice admitted, "I didn't put that way of course."

"Thank God," he said to himself.

"I told her it was wrong for proper young ladies to invite boys to the janitor's closet."

"Just ambush them there I guess," Ben remarked about their time in the closet Ben regretted saying it the second it came out.

Ms. Young was taken aback by the comment. "I don't remember any complaints from you," she asked in an insulted fashion. "A lot heavy breathing; but no complaints!"

"Your right, I don't know why I said that," Ben said shamefully. She moved out of the desk and maneuvered behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage him.

She leaned in towards him and whispered, "That's ok we both know I'm not a proper young lady," she then quietly laughed. Sue couldn't believe there wasn't one window opened not even a crack. She finally tried to peak in and quickly saw Ms. Young rubbing Ben's shoulders.

"Oh my God," she quietly said.

Ben jumped up out the desk realizing he was losing control of the situation. When she turned the charm on he was usually a sitting duck. He turned around to face her, and he tried to compose himself before he spoke. "The punishment," he questioned, "What for?"

Ms. Young walked up to her desk and began writing while she stood. She knew Ben was waiting for an answer. She looked up at him and she answered, "For the note of course."

"I get that, but was it the note itself, or was it for what was on the note," Ben asked.

"What do you think," she questioned him.

He already knew. It felt good that Ms. Young was a bit jealous about him. He didn't want her to be that way, but it felt good to be wanted by someone else. He wasn't going to change her mind anyway. "Ok so what, are you making her wash your car?"

She laughed and answered, "Oh that's good; I wish I had thought of that. No I decided on something very constructive for her. I made her join Wait Until Marriage for thirty days; isn't that perfect," she asked giggling.

Ben was confused as he had not heard of the group and asked, "Who?"

Her smile was replaced by surprise, "Yes the pro-celibacy group on campus. You've haven't heard of them?"

"Pro what," he asked.

"Celibacy. They're against sex.. Well at least until marriage as their name suggests."

Ben finally got it, "Oh. Ok, yeah that's good, I like that." He was relieved it wasn't something to dramatic. Joining a club wasn't so bad he thought.

Ms. Young continued writing and in a sarcastic voice, "Yeah, some of us old chicks come up with a good idea here and there."

He sighed and walked behind her desk closer to her. "Monica it's not your age that's the problem. It's mine," he pointed to himself.

She put her pen down and looked at him. "I've heard that line before; it's not you it's me that's the problem. Ben you perused me! You grabbed my arm behind the tent; do you remember that? Well you got me; I don't care what happens…"

He interrupted, "I wasn't thinking then…,"

She quickly countered, "Your thinking too much now!" While she enjoyed games she was only going to beg so much. She put her hand up and said, "Listen, you know how I feel. Do you want me or not?"

Ben quickly answered, "No." He got it out; he wasn't sure if he could do it. "You were right earlier I'm interested in Sue." He was getting desperate and decided this would finally get her to give up.

She was shocked by his statement, and actually took a step back while putting her hand up to her mouth. She thought that she knew what he was feeling, but now she wasn't sure. She didn't believe he would ever deliberately hurt her feelings so it could be true. "So you've being lying to me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to tell you," he explained. Ms. Young just stood there stunned staring at him. A tear quickly ran down her cheek. Ben hated this and tried to speak, but she stopped him. She said, "No" loudly as she raised her hands. "I'm all right" she quickly wiped the tear from her cheek. She tried to keep it together, smiled, and asked, "So that's it?"

"Yes that's it. I'll finish the play, and your English class then that's it. No more contact." It's working he thought to himself.

"Ok," she said. Softly spoke, "You've made your decision; I can't force you into a relationship you don't want to be in. Nor would I want to do that to you." She smiled, and wanted to cry, but refused to. The two stood there for several seconds looking at each other. Ben finally attempted to leave when she said, "Can…can you hold me one last time," she lovingly asked. Oh no, he thought to himself; don't do it, don't do it, he kept telling himself. The easy thing to do would be to say no and leave, but he felt he owed her this last embrace. He moved closer and opened his arms. She quickly latched on to him. As she held him she couldn't believe it was ending so quickly. Ms. Young looked up at him hoping to see that Ben regretted his decision. He tried not to look at her, but that didn't last long. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she couldn't help herself. Ben wanted to comfort her, so he placed his hand on her hair, and gently stroked it.

Sue looking through the window witnessed the whole embrace. "Oh my God they're lovers," she said in a shocked voice. Sue was simply blown away by this. She leaned against the wall looking up at the blue sky wondering what to do. Should she tell someone? The principle? She quickly dialed Jackie's cell phone. "Damn, no answer."

Ben suddenly stopped stroking her hair and said, "Goodbye Ms. Young."

She got the message, let go, and backed up. "Goodbye…," she tried to compose herself and continued, "Goodbye Ben Conner."


	5. The Rehearsal 1

Debra walked into the auditorium looking for Jonathan. There were students on stage practicing lines and trying on costumes. There were people working on scenery displays, and lighting assemblies. Debra liked all the energy; it was exciting seeing everything coming together. "Where are you Jonathan," she said to herself. She suddenly spotted Bernard one of the student creative coordinators. She walked up to him, "Hello Bernard."

Bernard turned his head from the stage and in an annoyed voice answered, "Hello."

"Have you seen Jonathan?"

"I'm kind of busy putting a production together here." He promptly walked off without answering her question.

"Get over yourself," she whispered. Debra suddenly heard her name called out. She looked above the stage, and saw Jonathan waving at her. She smiled and waved back to him.

"Come on up," he said. She mouthed the word 'ok', and walked towards the stage.

Dino was walking down the hallway towards the auditorium, when suddenly he spotted Zoe. He smiled and asked, "Hey what are you doing here babe?"

She quickly put her arms around him and answered, "Well I was bored in detention, so I thought I'd skip it, and come over here to your school to find you."

Dino laughed thinking she's nuts to ditch detention. "I hope you know what you're doing…" she interrupted.

"…you know I know what I'm doing," she said as she grabbed at his crotch. He quickly tried to grab her hand to stop her as they both laughed together.

"Zoe there's people around, and cameras," he laughed.

"Camera's? That totally turns me on Dino."

He escaped her grasp, sprinted a short distance down the auditorium center aisle, and Zoe ran after him. He turned around laughing and said, "Listen you can hang out with me, but clam down in public please."

"Ok," she giggled. "So what are we doing here," she asked as they walked down the aisle towards the stage.

"I promised a friend that I'd watch his play rehearsal today. You know you're actually pretty lucky you found me. I don't usually hang around after school. Over here." He pointed and they took two seats halfway up from the stage.

"I didn't think you were into plays," she asked as she played with his hair.

Dino had an absurd expression on his face and answered, "I'm not. But I am into train wrecks."

Sue had entered the auditorium through the back entrance, and was in the girl's dressing room. She had planned on trying on her costume, but was still completely blown away by Ben and Ms. Young having an affair. While she wasn't sure they were having one, it sure looked like it. All the weird classroom arguments those two had come back to her. "This is very twisted," she said to herself. What was she going to do with this information? She would love to stick it to Ms. Young for basically calling her a whore an hour ago. This had to be done right though, and she'd only get on shot at it. Ben she thought, yes maybe she could wheedle out some information from him, something she could use. She immediately got her costume on, and left to find him.

Debra arrived where Jonathan was snapping pictures, "Hi."

"Hi," he responded as they kissed.

"Have you done the cast shots yet?"

Jonathan aimed his camera down at the stage, and took a shot. "No, I waited for you. I figured you could do interviews."

"Well that was nice of you, thank you," she said as she smiled at him. "Why are you up here?"

"This is a great spot to see the whole stage. You'd be amazed, I mean really amazed at some of the shots I gotten from this spot. Huh," he laughed to himself, "I mean really you'd be shocked…"

Debra interrupted, "…oh my God I can't believe it," she said in a disgusted voice.

Jonathan was caught by surprise and quickly turned his head towards her. "What, what's the problem?"

Debra pointed out towards the seats and declared, "Your scumbag friend Dino, and his skanky slut are in the seats."

Jonathan looked out at the seats and said, "Really? Where, oh wait I see them, you're right." He zoomed in on them with his camera.

"I'm calling Jackie," Debra said as she started dialing on her phone.

"Why?"

"Jackie? Where are you…get over to the auditorium quickly…just do it. Bye."

Jonathan looked away from his camera and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Jackie wants to see the competition."

"She does," he asked in a confused manner. "I could have just taken a picture if that's what you wanted."

Debra thought about it. "Yeah maybe I shouldn't have done that," she replied in doubtful tone. "Are you going to warn Dino?"

He laughed, and smiled at her, "Na, not this time; this could get good."

Ben was in the boy's dressing room working with his costume when another student tapped him on the shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Sue's outside asking if you're here," the student replied.

"Oh yeah?" He wondered out loud as his eyes lit up. "Thanks," he walked out of the room. He quickly saw Sue in her costume, and he thought she looked beautiful. "Wow, you look great! Really!"

She was beaming with her smile and spun around so he could see the whole outfit. "You really like it?"

"Yeah it's great," he assured her.

"How's yours," she asked.

He winced and answered, "It's a bit tight in the crotch; they're working on it though."

"Oh sorry," she consoled him. Sue didn't waste anytime, "Remember I was going to grade papers for Ms. Young?" Ben got nervous and Sue could see it on his face immediately.

Ben tried to distract her, "I'm hungry; want a snack, or a soda?"

Sue hesitated, "Ok." She had him on the run. They soon arrived at the snack area. "Your treat right?"

He wondering what made her think that, but he agreed. "All right what do you feel like?"

"Something Young."

At first Ben moved forward towards the vending machine until what she said registered. Ben mildly laughed, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Something yum," she couldn't help, but laugh. "Why?"

"Oh, ok, never mind."

"Oh, can I get a box of Junior Ms.," Sue excitedly asked. "I just l love those."

Ben heard her clearly this time. "Junior Ms.?"

Sue looked at him strangely, "No. Junior Mints. Right here." She pointed to the candy's code number.

Ben knew something was up. Did she know? She had to know; something Young? Junior Ms.? Sue wasn't even good at this bullshit he thought, but now what? What would Dino do to end this now? He got a soda, and sat down. "When you're ready here's the cash," he tossed several coins of different denominations on the table. He sat down, opened his soda, and took a couple of chugs.

She thought that was rude, but she was finally getting to him. She quickly got a soda with her own money, and sat down across from Ben facing the bank of vending machines.

"Remember I was supposed to grade papers for Ms. Young?"

"Yeah, how did that go," he asked while he put his hand through his hair, and shifted his eyes trying not to meet hers.

"It was totally bogus, literally. Did she bust you for the note this afternoon?"

Oh no, make something up he thought, as he flipped through his script. "Yeah she did."

"Well, what," she asked.

"I have to wash her car for a month or something," he explained. It sounded stupid, but it's all he could think of.

"What? You have to wash her car," she asked somewhat upset. "Is that weird?"

Ben laughed, "Well you know Ms. Young; she's kind of out there."

"So do you think Ms. Young is attractive?" She carefully watched his reaction. Shocked by the question, Ben suddenly gagged on his soda. "Oh I'm sorry Ben." Perfect Sue thought he was totally panicking.

After he cleared his throat, "What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. What do you think though?"

He really didn't want to answer this question. "She's a teacher. I've never thought about it." Ben knew she would never buy that.

"You're kidding right," she asked with disbelief. "I thought that was every high school boy's fantasy; to make it with a hot teacher."

Ben subtly smiled, "You think Ms. Young is hot?"

"Well she's definitely not cold."

"Yeah, well she's nice…I guess."

Sue loved seeing him squirm after lying to her all this time. She suddenly noticed Ms. Young walked into the vending area behind Ben. This was too good of an opportunity she thought. "So Ben," she asked in an elevated voice. Ms. Young looked over at them as she walked up to the machines, and quickly looked away.

Ben looked up somewhat surprised that Sue's voice was suddenly so loud. "Yeah, what?"

Sue scrambled through her mind for something, "Are you ready for this scene? Are you looking forward to having this kiss with me? Remember it has to be intense. You think you can handle me?" Ms. Young couldn't help herself she had to listen to their conversation. Sue could see Ms. Young behind Ben, pretending she was looking through the vending machines' selections.

Finally a conversation Ben could get into with Sue. Ben smiled, "Well sure I can handle you. Believe it or not I've had my share of hot kisses"

Yeah all with me Ms. Young thought to herself. She couldn't control herself, hit a machine's display, and muttered, "You son-of-bitch." Ben froze just now realizing Monica was behind him, and probably heard what he just said. God damn it Ben thought to himself. Sue did know about them, and she totally set him up.

Sue was caught by surprise by Ms. Young's reaction. "Ms. Young? Do you need any help," Sue asked happily. Ms. Young looked at Sue with a surprised expression pretending she didn't know they were there.

"Oh, no. This machine always gives me trouble." She walked over to the table they were sitting at. "So, are you two ready for today," she asked as she displayed a fake smile. Ben didn't look at her, just his script.

"Well we were just talking about practicing the kiss. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Ms. Young didn't want to think about it, but she had to answer. "Yes. I mean if think it will help." She looked at Ben, but he refused to look at her. "Ok I'll see you on stage." She quickly left. Sue was disappointed that neither one of them cracked. Would she get a better chance than that one?

"All right people, lets get going," Bernard demanded. "Maybe we can finish one scene today. Oh God I can only do so much by myself."

Ben continued flipping through his script as he sat on an art set placed on stage. He couldn't remember any of his lines. He just couldn't think clearly anymore. He looked up and saw Dino sitting in the seats in the distance. Dino waved to him as Zoe continued sucking on his neck. Ben laughed as he thought only Dino would get away with shit like this. He decided to walk down to him, and say hi.

"Finally," Debra said, as she spotted Jackie and Matt enter the auditorium.

Jonathan looked up from his camera, and saw Jackie. "Oh man this is going to be bad."

"I'll see you in a while," Debra asked.

"Sure." She began to run down to the stage. Jonathan thought for a second, and finally decided to go down there, and warn Dino. "Maybe I'll get some good action shots."

Ms. Young came out with her notes, and set up in the front row next to Bernard, and Alley, who were arguing as usual. "Will you two please stop," she asked them, and they complied. She desperately wanted to tell them to get a room, and end this mock sex argument routine. "No I won't though," she whispered, I'm the adult here she thought to herself

"Hey man, I told you I'd be here," Dino said greeting Ben. "Oh this is Zoe"

Zoe stood up out of her seat and shook Ben's hand. "Hello."

Ben grinned, "Hi, I've heard a lot about you."

Zoe looked at Dino as she continued to shake Ben's hand, "I bet you have." Dino displayed a guilty grin.

Jonathan came running up to them, "Dino, Dino, look, look," he was pointing across the room.

"Ok Jonathan. What?" Dino threw his arms out as he looked around trying to figure out what the emergency was. Dino was distracted suddenly, "Whoa, there's Ms. Young dude," he hit Ben's shoulder. "Damn does she look good in that tight blue workout top…what do you call it," he asked Jonathan.

Jonathan was confused, "Why are you asking me? What the black pants; I don't know."

Ms. Young turned in their direction at that moment, and caught the three boys staring at her. All their eyes locked at the same moment, all four individuals, and they all knew it. Dino and Jonathan totally blew it by reacting like they did earlier when they crossed the street at the stop sign. Ben didn't look that innocent either, and he knew what she was thinking.

"Oh my God. They know," she said to herself. She felt guilty and quickly turned around. Now what, she thought?

"Oh man that was weird," Dino laughed.

"It's going to get weirder Dino," Jonathan explained.

"Huh?"

Jonathan pointed, "Over there. See Jackie?"

Dino scanned the auditorium in that direction. "Oh, great. What is she doing here? She's with your out of control woman too?"

"Anyway, you see them right?"

"Duh," Dino replied.

"Look who is with them, sitting down?" Jonathan was looking at Matt the new boyfriend.

Dino could see him, but all he could think about was why did he give up on Jackie so quickly? Zoe reached up from her seat, and grabbed at Dino's pants. "Are we going to get something to eat soon? What are you looking at?" She got up to see what Dino was staring at.

"Uh, yeah, just hang on," he replied still staring at Jackie.

"Ben?"

All three boys recognized that commanding voice immediately. Dino walked off up the aisle at a quick pace. Zoe ran after him wondering what was going on.

Jonathan dumped his camera on the floor, but quickly retrieved it. When he stood up Ms. Young was right there looking rather pissed off he thought. "Hey, hi, I mean, hello Ms. Young," he tried spitting the words out.

"Not now Jonathan."

"Yes ma'am," he nervously responded, and sat down.

Ms. Young stared him down for a moment. She loathed ma'am, it made her feel old, but she didn't have time to get into it. "Mr. Conner, can I talk to you please." Mr. Conner, Ben thought that sounded real bad. "Over there," she pointed behind him, and then moved past him to that spot. Jonathan laughed to himself as he fiddled with his camera. Ben sighed, and then spun around to follow her. Ms. Young stood there with her arms crossed holding her notes in one hand, and her reading glasses in the other.

"We're not supposed to be communicating," Ben said in a pathetic voice. She looked up at him, and her stare burned into him. Oh yeah he thought to himself, she was pissed about something.

"Save it Ben. I got the message you dumped me, and it's over."

"Then what, are we…"

"…they know don't they," she stated.

"They, who…what are you talking about?" He knew what she meant, and tried to play dumb.

She squinted her eyes, "Ok Ben I might be told for you, but I'm not senile yet. Stop lying to me. They know!" Her determined expression changed to one of pain. "I'm really hurt that you told them; why would you do this to me?"

"I didn't say a word Monica," he desperately tried to convince her.

Back to her very controlled demeanor, "What is it you said? You are good at keeping secrets. You like to know things that others don't. What happen to that? Do you know how much trouble I could get into?" Ben couldn't believe she actually asked him that question, and his expression showed it. "What am I thinking," she tossed her notes on the stage, and put her hand through her hair out of stress. "You're just a kid, and no male ego could keep this kind of secret forever." The kid comment hurt Ben, and she knew it would.

"I didn't tell them…"

"…Ben it's obvious they know," she used her hands to emphasize her speech. "The minute I come over here Jonathan begins stuttering, and your other buddy scattered off like he just snatched a woman's purse."

Ben calmly responded, "I didn't tell them, I just confirmed what they already knew." She stood there for several seconds trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

She shifted her stance, "Ok. So how did they find out?"

Ben looked at the stage, and then back to her. "The night after rehearsal…when you came back to me, and we kissed on stage." He really didn't want to remember that fond memory. It just reminded him how much he still wanted her.

"Yes," she acknowledged what he said like it was any ordinary fact.

"Jonathan was taking pictures, and saw us. He even had pictures of us; there was no denying it." Ms. Young looked over at Jonathan sitting in a seat messing with his damn camera. She didn't blame him she blamed herself.

It suddenly hit her, "Pictures?"

"Don't worry, I destroyed them, and the negatives."

"Dino," she inquired.

"Yes he knows too." Ben could see she was really worried about the situation for once.

Sue could see the two having an intense conversation as she stood on stage pretending to go through her script. She so badly wanted to hear what they were saying right now.

Ms. Young began chewing on her pen. "What do I do?" Ben shrugged his shoulders indicating he had no answer for her. "I want to talk to them both, now."

Ben grimaced, "No, no way. You know how weird that is?"

"I will not be fired, or worse, especially since there is no relationship to protect. You tell them I want to talk to them in ten minutes in the instrument storage room." Her panic attack had ended as quickly as it had started. She grabbed her notes, and walked past Ben back to her seat across the auditorium.

"Mon…" Ben tried to get her attention as she went by. Jonathan quickly walked up to Ben.

"You two are going to blow it, you know."

Ben kept staring at Ms. Young as he responded to Jonathan. "She knows that you and Dino know."

Jonathan's eyes went wide, "Oh no, you're shitting me? Well now what?"

Ben looked at him, "She wants to talk to both of you in the music room in ten minutes." Jonathan was totally stunned, and just stood there. He looked at Ms. Young, and then back at Ben. "What," Ben asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Jonathan answered.

"You better do it now, because you've got like nine minutes." Ben patted him on the shoulder, and went to find Dino.

"So that's Dino's new girlfriend," Jackie asked Debra as she stared at Zoe.

"Yeah that's the slut."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"She goes to Lincoln."

"How did they meet?"

Debra with a look of disbelief, "Who cares? It could have been a strip club for all I know. What's wrong with you?"

Jackie looked at Debra, "I know your right, but I still care for Dino, and part of me hopes that he is happy."

This time in disgust, Debra asked, "Jackie? Do me a favor, and stop being a sap! I mean look at Dino; his moved on. Sometimes I just want to smash his face in."

Jackie laughed, "Calm down. I don't want to have to bail you out tonight. I know I should be more angry than I am, but I was the one who broke up. I mean what's he suppose to do?"

"Did he have to move on the same night you dropped him?"

Matt was tired of being ignored, and finally stood up. "Ok I'm feeling left out; what are you two talking about?"

"Dino. Jackie's ex," Debra blurted out. She could tell from Jackie and Matt's reaction that they had not discussed this situation.

Matt looked over at Dino, "So that's him?" He decided to sit down. Jackie felt so bad, like she had used Matt. She was compelled to comfort him, and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I should have talked to you about this. Come here," she cupped his chin with her hand and pulled him to her. She then kissed him gently for several seconds.

Zoe asked, "So who is that over there?"

Dino didn't have to tell her the truth as he could easily lie to Zoe. God knows she wasn't brilliant. It just came out, "That's Jackie. My ex-girlfriend."

Zoe was surprised, and asked, "Why did you break up with her?" She assumed he dumped Jackie.

In a daze he answered, "Because she's not like you." Zoe considered that a compliment. She was of course wrong.

"When did you break up?"

"The night we hooked…" He suddenly stopped knowing he had said too much already.

Alarmed Zoe asked, "Are you serious. You don't still have feelings for her do you?"

"What? Oh, no. She's nothing to me now."

Ben tapped Dino on the shoulder. "What's up," Dino asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll be right back Zoe." She sat down and continued to check out Jackie, watching her kiss Matt.

"Ben, Ms. Young is so damn quiet, and just pops up everywhere. I'm never ready; you know what I mean?"

"She does it to me all the time."

Dino widen his eyes for second, "It's weird that kind a turns me on for some reason."

"I know; me too. Unfortunately, you and Jon suck at bluffing."

"What do you mean?"

Surprisingly Ben was enjoying this. "Ms. Young knows."

Dino was confused, "Knows what?"

"She knows - you know - ok?"

Dino thought over that statement. "She knows we know? Holy shit you're kidding me?" He started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, yeah it's so funny that she wants you and Jonathan for a little discussion."

Dino's laughing quickly ended, and was replaced with a look of panic. "Oh no way?"

"You both have less than nine minutes to meet her in the music room," Ben explained.

Dino began to freak. "What? Forget it! I'm out of here!"

"Dude she'll just find you on campus one day. Or keep you after English. Clam down she just wants to make sure you don't say anything."

He thought about what Ben had just said and he clamed down. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be there," Ben reassured him.

The three boys arrived at the instrument storage room almost on time. As they entered the dark room the lights suddenly turned on. Ms. Young was of course next to the switch. The room wasn't very large, and was lined with large lockers for students to store musical instruments. There was counter space with tools randomly placed as this was also the repair shop for instruments. There were two desks in the middle of the room obviously for Dino and Jonathan. The three all wondered if this was going to be some kind of police interrogation.

"Ben? There's no reason for you to be here," Ms. Young stated. He actually wanted to leave, but he couldn't abandon his friends, especially now that this was getting so weird.

"I'm staying Ms. Young." Oh thank God both Dino and Jon thought to themselves.

She waited a few seconds before she spoke. "All right, I'm not going to fight you. Gentlemen please take a seat." She began walking back and forth searching for the right words as they sat down. Ben stood over in a corner. "I'm sure Ben warned you that I am now aware that you know my secret. I'm going to ask you a few questions…," she suddenly stopped pacing and looked at them. "…and don't lie, I'm very good a sniffing those out, especially from my students." It didn't take long for Dino and Jonathans' teenage sex drives to kick in as they watched Ms. Young pace about in her tight outfit. "Have either of you told anyone else; anything at all about this?

Sue had notice the three leave the stage area in the same direction that Ms. Young had left. She decided to follow them, and watched the three enter the music room. "Damn," she said to herself the door was shut. She wondered if they would hear her opened it. She didn't care she had to go for it, and she pushed on it. It was barely open, but she could hear Ms. Young grilling them.

"No," Dino quickly answered.

"No, nothing," Jonathan replied.

"That means girlfriends too?" Both answered as before. She wanted to believe them, but it was hard to believe they hadn't said anything. "Are you two aware of what kind of trouble I could be in if the school found out?" Jonathan raised his hand. Ms. Young almost wanted to laugh at that. "Yes."

"You could go to jail for statutory rape of a minor. Sentencing guide lines in the state of Washington suggest three to ten years." His voice notably weakened at the end of his sentence.

Sue almost let out a scream, when she heard that. "Bingo," she whispered. It suddenly dawned on her that Dino and Jonathan have known for a while. What the hell is going on she wondered?

Dino leaned towards Jonathan, and whispered, "Jesus man, are you trying to get us killed? Ben didn't want to look up so he didn't.

"How much did you tell them Ben," she demanded to know.

"You know maybe I will leave," he started to move.

Dino and Jonathan spun in their seats, and in unison cried, "NO!" Ben indicated he would stay put.

Ms. Young was stunned by Jonathan's statement, but it was true. She began pacing again and finally realized how serious this really was. She put her hand through hair as she thought through this. "Thank you Jon for being so blunt about it. I think I needed that." Ben looked up when he heard that. Maybe she had forgiven him for ending their relationship now.

Jonathan leaned towards Dino, "See?"

"Whatever," Dino replied.

Ms. Young's eyes began to water up, and her voice was clearly emotional. "I don't want you to think I'm a selfish bitch, and I'm just thinking about myself. Can you imagine what would happen to your friend?" Don't become a martyr now Sue thought to herself; you're a law breaking whore. Dino thought about her question for a second. Male student has sexual relationship with hot English teacher? He really didn't see the problem. He wished he had a reputation like that. Jonathan raised his hand again. Ms. Young did laugh this time, "Yes Jon."

"We were both ok with you two together. When Ben said he had a thing for you we laughed are heads off. Then we found out, and well he was happy, thrilled even. I don't know how many times he stressed that we couldn't say a word. I didn't want to screw it up for him, or you."

Dino chimed in, "Yeah."

Sue rolled her eyes and said to herself, "You oversexed pigs."

"Really," she asked. What Jonathan said really touched Ms. Young. Ben couldn't believe this was actually working out. "Ok, then. We all agree that what was said here stays here?" They all answered yes. "All right that's it; I'm glad we did this. If everyone stays quiet then everyone gets an 'A' in my class."

Sue pounded her fist into the carpet, and cussed to herself "That bitch!"

That was it; Dino wondered to himself? They started to move as Ms. Young rounded up her materials. "Oh gentlemen," she asked. They all stopped and turned towards her. "The staring? While I'm flattered let's please have some manners out there."

Dino couldn't resist, "Well Ms. Young if you keep wearing…"

"Shut the fck up Dino!" Ben didn't know why he said anything. He was jealous just from that very limited exchange. They all noticed it immediately. Ms. Young knew he had feelings for her, but his hasty and angry reaction was surprising.

"Ben? Can I have word?" He didn't even answer he just walked over to the desk, and sat. Sue scurried around the corner to hide as Dino, and Jonathan exited the room. Once they were gone she returned to her prior listen spot.


	6. The Rehearsal 2

Ms. Young stared at Ben till he looked up at her, "I get it Ben." Finally, he thought to himself, she's going to back off. He could now relax because he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight her off. Another day of note passing, job quitting, punishments, crying, he wouldn't make it. He would crack, and go back to her.

He smiled as he shifted his position, and could close his eyes for just a second. She walked seductively around his desk, and stopped right behind him. "Monica you don't know how good that sounds from you. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever see it my way." She placed her hands on his shoulders, and began massaging them. With the stress finally leaving his body he just closed his eyes and let her continue. She began rubbing his neck, and then gently dragged her pink nails through his hair. "Do you feel better about this," he asked her as he almost began entering a trance.

"I completely understand why you ended our love now."

Ben opened his eyes because something didn't sound right, "Yeah?"

"You are hopelessly in love with me, and because your friends discovered our secret, all you could do to protect me was to end it." She continued to massage his scalp.

A bit confused Ben questioned, "Uh, Monica, you do get that we can't be together right?"

"Oh sure I get it; I just don't accept it," she declared. Ben jumped up out of frustration, and spun around to face her as he searched for the words. She smiled at him sinfully, and began walking towards him. "You told me this afternoon you wanted Sue. That is not true? Correct?" Ben began backing up nervously as if he was the mouse, and she was the snake cornering her prey. He never had much power of her, and he was surprised he had kept it together for this week. She was tired of him calling the shots, "Don't lie to me Ben Conner."

"I'm into Sue all right." Sue smiled when she heard that.

Ms. Young stopped moving forward. "I don't believe you."

"Well that's too bad Monica." Time to drop the bomb Ben told himself. "Monica, you don't know how bad the situation has gotten."

Her expression changed to an annoyed one, "For Christ sake what now?"

"I think Sue knows. I think she knows about us." The second Sue heard that she took off down the hallway back to the stage area.

Ms. Young's expression didn't change as she wondered if it was true. "You're lying. You're trying to throw me off again."

Ben clamed down and leaned against a counter. "No, no, it's true. I wasn't going to say anything, because, well she hasn't actually come out and said it."

She sat down in one the desks, and thought about what he had just said. "I'm listening; you have to give me more than that, anything."

"She's always asking about you, and me. Why we don't get along in English class."

Ms. Young looked down, "We don't?"

Ben rolled his eyes. Out of frustration, he got on his knees, and put his arms on the desk she was sitting in. Begging her, "Will you please listen to what I'm saying?" She stayed silent, but watching him beg was turning her on.

"The vending machines, I asked her what she wanted, she said 'something Young', and 'Junior Ms.' She brought up the kissing scene knowing you were right behind me. You quit your job the same day my mother does. I mean c'mon, how could she not know – right?"

"Yes how could I forget that mother comment," she replied in an annoyed voice. "Maybe you're correct. What do we do?"

Ben stood up, and waited a moment as he looked at her. In a harsh tone, "We stay away from each other. Anyone accuses you; I'll deny everything." Ben walked out before she could find the words to respond.

Debra noticed Zoe walking over as she conversed with Jackie. "Guess who's walking over?"

"Not Zoe?"

"Yes."

"Hello," Zoe said behind Jackie.

Jackie turned around, "Hello."

"So you're Dino's ex?"

Debra couldn't help herself, "And you're Dino's rebound."

Zoe was speechless for a second. "Excuse me?"

"What do want," Jackie asked.

"I was curious. Why did Dino dump you?"

Debra grimaced, "That lying sack of shit!"

Jackie couldn't believe Dino had told her that. "It sounds like Dino is lying to you as well. I broke it off with him." For some reason it made total sense; the way Dino was looking at Jackie. He still did have feelings for her. Zoe was confused and decided to back off. She returned to her seat across the auditorium just as Dino returned with a cup of soda for her.

Bernard began running on stage demanding people get in their places. "Let's go I don't have all day to baby sit you people." He throws his arms up out of frustration, "Where is Ms. Young."

"I'm right here," she responded walking out on stage from behind the stage. "I apologize I had something to take care of." She looked over at Ben on stage flipping through his script. "Let's go Bernard," she walked down to her front row seat.

Ben sighed as he looked through his script. "What's the problem," Sue asked.

"Oh, I can't concentrate."

"I bet," she replied as she sat down next to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She had to come up with something quick, "I just meant that when guys want to kiss me they get nervous. Especially high school guys."

"Sue, do ever think you're a little full of yourself?" Ben was getting annoyed with her games.

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it," he shook his head in mild disgust. He looked at the front row and watched Ms. Young put on her reading glasses while she looked through her notes. No matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his mind. How was he going to kiss Sue, the way the scene called for, with Ms. Young sitting there watching. She suddenly looked up and noticed Ben staring at her. He didn't realize right away that she was watching, but when he did he looked away. Sue notice them gazing at each other. Damn she thought to herself that cradle robber still had her hooks in him.

"So I'm looking forward to the weekend."

Ben thought about that, and decided to cancel, "Yeah, I'm afraid I can't make it."

"Which day?"

"Either. My mom has this whole family weekend thing." He couldn't go out with Sue, while thinking about Ms. Young.

"So you're totally canceling on me?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry."

How did Ms. Young do it she wondered? I'm everything Ben wants she thought to herself. "Fine. Maybe another time," Sue replied. She was going to stick it to Ms. Young one way or another.

Bernard walked up to Ben and Sue, "Ok are you two ready? Please tell me you're ready I've got a chess club meeting in like 45."

"Well I'm ready, but Ben seems to be having problems."

Ben stood up, "I'm ready Bernard."

"Ok people were doing the garden scene; Romeo and Juliet's first kiss." Bernard moved to the side of the stage and yelled, "Action."

Sue began her line, "Oh Romeo I have never loved another with such intensity."

In a lack-luster manner he responds, "As I have never experienced a love such as this Juliet." He grabbed Sue in his arms and pulled her close to him. They looked at each other for a moment, and he was suppose to kiss her, but instead just froze.

Alley sitting next to Ms. Young jumped up and yelled, "Cut!"

Bernard came running out to the front of the stage, and in an excited voice, "Are you crazy? You didn't even let them finish, and only I say cut."

"Ben clearly wimped out," she replied.

Ms. Young couldn't believe how nervous she was about one stupid kiss in a high school play. She could feel the stress though, her rapid heartbeat, butterflies in her stomach. She didn't think Ben could go through with it especially since she figured out Ben wasn't interested in Sue. What if he did though? She wasn't sure if she would be able to watch. "Bernard? You might want to stick with decaf. Ben? Is there a problem?"

"No, I just, lost track."

"Kiss! You kiss her; that's it," Bernard declared. He pulled out a mint, "Would you like me to demonstrate with Sue."

Sue's eyes went wide, "Oh hell no; we'll get it right." She grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him to the side. "What the hell is your problem? You should feel like the luckiest guy on the planet."

"I'll work on it."

"All right, let's go again people," Bernard commanded.

Ben and Sue read their respective lines, and Ben froze again. Sue intervened this time and kissed Ben. He didn't resist in anyway, but all he thought about was Ms. Young during the kiss. It was a long steamy kiss as Sue definitely was experienced, and good at this. It went on for about ten seconds with absolute total silence throughout the auditorium. Ms. Young watched the whole kiss play out, and she was stunned. She couldn't control her emotions, and began to cry, while everyone in the auditorium clapped, and cheered.

"Bravo," Bernard yelled. Alley cheered next to him jumping up and down. They both stopped once they saw the other making a fool of themselves.

Sue immediately looked over at Ms. Young losing it, "Yes," she whispered. Maybe she would crack on her own, and Sue wouldn't have to go any further. "How was that Ben?"

Ben looked around, watched the students clapping and heard all of the cheers. It made him feel good, "Awesome," he answered. He saw Dino and Zoe standing up giving him the thumbs up. He saw Jon and Deb, with Jackie and Matt clapping and yelling in praise. This was the longest he hadn't thought about Ms. Young all day. Oh my God he thought, Ms. Young. He turned to look at her and saw her clapping, but clearly crying, and he could feel her pain. He couldn't hear the celebration anymore as he felt miserable watching her cry.

Alley turned towards Ms. Young, and saw her crying. "Are you all right Ms. Young."

"Yes," she quickly wiped her check. "It was beautiful. Excellent job."

Bernard yells out, "Let's do it again."

"No," Ms. Young replied just as loud which silenced the room. Sue couldn't believe how well this was going. Ben wanted to rescue her, but it would just make things worse. "I mean," she turned to Bernard, and with a weak voice, "I feel a migraine coming on. I'm…I have to go back to my classroom for some aspirin. If you want to redo the scene that's fine with me. Other than that we're finished today."

Confused Bernard questioned, "We barely did anything?" Ms. Young collected her things and quickly walked out.

"What is her problem," Sue asked Ben as he watched Ms. Young exit the auditorium. "Ben?" He sat down, sighed, and began to rub is eyes. "Ben! What is your problem? That kiss was totally hot with everyone. Why aren't you happy?"

Bernard jumped up on stage, "Ok we're going to try that again."

"I'm done with this bullshit," Ben said while in a daze.

"What," Sue asked excitedly.

Ben got up and walked towards Bernard. "I'm done," he stated as he continued to walk by.

"What? Ben c'mon, the kiss was great, you can't leave now," Bernard pleaded. Ben ignored him and walked to the exit waving to Jonathan, and Dino as he left. He walked down the hallway when he heard Sue yell out his name. He ignored her and continued to walk.

"I know about you and her," she declared in the deserted hallway.

He stopped, and turned as she caught up to him. "Ok…so what?"

"I can't believe you admitted it?"

"Yeah, well I'm tired of sneaking around and lying."

She didn't really know what to say as Ben began to walk off. "Why would you rather be in a sick and perverted relationship with that cradle robbing slut than something real, and good with me? It's disgusting Ben!" Sue's eyes widened, "Oh my God…does she make you call her mother?"

Ben walked back to her, and with an intense, but low voice, "I know this is hard for you to believe…but this has nothing to do with you. Get over yourself." Ben knew he should stop there, but he couldn't help himself. "That kiss back there," he pointed towards the auditorium. "That hot, intense, and passionate kiss that everybody freaked about? All I thought about was her, and how I can't stop thinking about her for more than five seconds. It had nothing to do with you. Got it?" He waited for a response, but there was none, other than Sue's eyes watering up. She had rarely been talked to this harshly, especially by a guy. Ben left, and headed for Ms. Young's classroom. Sue quickly recovered from Ben's rejection, and was going to turn Ms. Young in - immediately.

Zoe turned to Dino, and caught him staring at Jackie. "You still want her don't you?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Your ex.," she stated in an upset voice.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Dino."

"I'm not…"

Zoe quickly got up, "You call me when you get over her." She then threw her soda in Dino's face. She quickly left the room as Dino gagged on the liquid.

Ben arrived at Ms. Young's classroom, and opened the door to see her quietly weeping as she stood near the windows looking out. She was concentrating so much on what happened she hadn't notice him enter the room. He quietly sat down in a desk in back near her desk. After a few minutes she turned around, "Oh God!" She raised her hands to her mouth as she was shocked to see Ben there. He was about to say something, but she cut him off.

"No! No! You're not doing it again to me," she yelled at him while pointing. Ben was surprised by her anger. She walked across the front of the room to the middle aisle. "You know what's funny? That scene was my little clever way of a test." Ben stayed silent as he wanted to hear what this was about. She paced about out of frustration while still crying a bit. "I'm so stupid," she calmly said. "I thought if I made you do that scene, you wouldn't be able to. Because of me." She walked towards the windows, "I figured you could pull off a high school play kiss, but not that." She turned to face Ben, "I'm done Ben. I'm getting of this insane rollercoaster; I'm not even sure why I did this in the first place."

"Monica…"

"Please! Let me finish Ben. We'll do exactly as you said; you will finish the play, my English class, and then no more contact." She walked down the center aisle towards her desk and Ben. "You can move on with Sue, and I'll become an adult I guess." As she tried to pass by Ben, he grabbed her, and pulled her down. She was sitting on his lap before she knew what happened. He immediately kissed her, and she couldn't help but respond in kind. They continued to passionately kiss as he pulled her close to him, and she fondled his hair and face.

Sue arrived at the principle's office where she told his secretary it was an emergency, and that she needed to see him now. Sue entered his office, "Thank you for seeing me principle Goldberg."

"What kind of emergency are we talking about Sue?"

She sat, and tried to calm down. "Ok…this going to sound bizarre, because it really and truly is bizarre. Disgusting in fact."

"All right, what," he asked dying to know.

"Ms. Young is having sexual relations with a student."

Principle Goldberg couldn't believe what he just heard, "Are you sure; how do you know this? You must be mistaken."

"I've seen them holding each other, and listen to a conversation between them where they flat out admit it. Plus the student admitted it to me ten minutes ago. Two of his friends know as well."

"Well who is this student?"

She didn't hesitate one second, "Ben Conner; a sophomore."

"I don't know him by name." The principle clearly shaken, leaned forward on his desk, "I'm shocked. These are extremely serious charges Sue. I would be irresponsible if I didn't get Ms. Young's side of the story."

"I understand. I would confront her now; she's about to crack under the stress. She has been strange all week."

The principle didn't really know what to do. This would be an unbelievable scandal for the school. "Do you know if she is on campus now?"

"She left the play rehearsal ten minutes ago for her classroom."

Nervously he stood up, "Ok. These two witnesses, where are they?"

"They were at the play rehearsal ten minutes ago."

He exhaled to calm himself down, "All right let's go."

The principle and Sue walked to the auditorium where Bernard had told everyone to wrap it up for the day. Students were cleaning up, and putting equipment away. Dino was drying himself off, as Jonathan questioned him about Zoe's outburst. "Mr. Whitman, Mr. Fields, please come here." They both walked to principle Goldberg while looking at Sue hoping she would clue them in. "Gentlemen we may have a serious problem, and I need your help to resolve it."

Both indicated they would help. Jonathan asked, "What is the problem?"

"I'll let you know in due time. Please follow me." He turned and exited the auditorium, and the three students followed. Dino, and Jonathan both tried to get Sue to give them some clue, but she ignored them. They soon arrived at Ms. Young's classroom. Dino and Jonathan now knew this problem was Ben and Ms. Young's relationship. They couldn't believe it; what was going to happen now?

Inside the classroom Ben and Ms. Young finally parted their lips, but continued touching foreheads. Quietly Ben said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this? I'm done; I can't take it anymore." She tried to get up, but he stopped her.

"Ben, let go."

"I failed your test," he blurted out. "The whole time I was thinking about you. I could care less about Sue."

She thought about what he said for a second. While not looking at him she calmly commanded, "Let me go Ben." He complied. She stood and walked to the side of her desk. "Thinking about me you say? Could care less about Sue? What happens in another seven days? When another red hot girl comes along, or I do something questionable because you push me away again? No, I can't do it."

Ben stood up and walked over to her. "I pushed you away because I was protecting you; you know that."

She lowered her head, "You don't know how much I want to believe everything you're telling me."

Sue thought she would be nervous confronting Ms. Young, but she wasn't. She was so upset after what Ben had said to her in the hallway. Ms. Young's punishment conversation had pissed her off as well. As principle Goldberg hesitated at the door Sue went for it and barged into to the room. "I knew you two would be in here," she yelled as she pointed at them. Ben and Ms. Young were totally taken by surprise, and it looked like it.

Principle Goldberg quickly rushed in once he realized Sue charged through the door. "Sue what do think you're doing," he asked in an annoyed voice.

Ms. Young had recovered from Sue's shocking entry almost immediately. "Yes Sue; why didn't you knock first," she demanded.

"I apologize principle Goldberg, but I knew they would be in here…doing whatever sick things they do." This was Ben's worst fear, and he had no idea what to do. He suddenly saw Dino, and Jonathan enter the room with guilty expressions. This stunned Ben and Ms. Young. Neither was sure if they had talked; why else were they here?

"Ms. Young I apologize for the disturbance," principle Goldberg explained. "Some information has been given to me that I simply have to investigate immediately."

"All right," she replied.

Goldberg asked the four students to take a seat in a desk which they all did at the front. "Ms Young have you been crying?"

"Ah, yes. I have a migraine, and they can be painful." She grabbed a tissue from her desk, and walked in front to stare down Sue. If she had any chance of getting out of this she would have to destroy Sue.

"And Ben you're in this classroom for what reason," Goldberg questioned.

"I, I'm the lead, Romeo in the school play, and I had a few questions for Ms. Young."

Principle Goldberg was desperately hoping Sue was crazy. He had one more year to retirement, and the last thing he needed was a national news story about a teacher at his school having sex with a student. Especially a teacher he had helped to get hired. He couldn't believe he was actually going to ask Ms. Young this question. He cleared his throat, "Ms. Young…I have information that you are currently having a relationship of a sexual nature with Mr. Conner."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're accusing me of such a thing." Ms. Young raised her hands to her mouth acting shocked.

"So you deny it," Goldberg asked.

"That's correct, and I demand to know who has spread these malicious lies immediately."

Goldberg was taken a back by her sudden aggressiveness. "Uh, well, nothing has been proven."

"You're God damn right nothing has been proven Mr. Goldberg because it isn't true. This is flat out slander." She pulled her phone out of her purse, and began dialing, "I'm getting my lawyer." Ms. Young was totally bluffing as she could barely make her car payment let alone keep a lawyer on retainer.

"Now Ms. Young please calm down I'm just trying to find out the facts. Ben is there any truth to these charges."

"None sir."

Sue couldn't take it any longer and quickly stood up. "You're both lying! I heard you in the music room talking about your sick affair!" She pointed at them as she yelled. She next turned to Dino, and Jonathan, "These two know as well!"

"All right everyone calm down…" Goldberg was quickly interrupted by Ms. Young.

"…so Sue you are the source of these faux facts?" Ms. Young knew this from the beginning, but she didn't want to give anything away.

"Ladies please…" Sue cut Goldberg off.

"Oh it's all true and you know it," Sue replied.

"Mr. Goldberg I think it is fairly clear what is going on here," Ms. Young explained. "I, just today, gave Sue a punishment for disrupting my class by passing a note." Sue decided to sit back down. "This note invited Ben Conner to the janitor's closet for sex of some fashion."

Principle Goldberg looked at Sue, "I wasn't aware of this."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," she mildly insulted him, and Sue.

Ben raised his hand, "Principle Goldberg." Goldberg indicated he could speak. "I just told Sue not more than ten minutes ago that I didn't want to go out with her this weekend."

"Exactly, that's when you admitted you could only think about Ms. Young," Sue explained.

That made Ms. Young feel good. Ben was actually coming back to her, but how could they pull that off now. Ben blushed, "I'm sorry Ms. Young this stuff Sue is coming up with is uncomfortable."

"Yes Ben…I understand," she consoled as she stared at Sue.

Jonathan raised his hand looking at Goldberg. "Yes, uh…"

"Jonathan sir. I'm pretty connected with the rumor networks on campus, well actually my girlfriend, is, but anyway; I haven't heard of anything like this. I'm shocked that something this big – if true – isn't all over campus already."

"You're lying," Sue declared.

Dino stood up, "No way could Ben ever be able to keep a secret like that from me. The only girl he had talked to me about was you Sue. It sounds like you screwed things up pretty good."

Sue couldn't believe it; they were all lying, covering up, and Goldberg was buying it. She had totally miscalculated, and she had no solid proof of any kind. They had even made her look like she had a revenge motive with Ms. Young's punishment, and Ben's recent rejection.

"Mr. Goldberg," Ms. Young asked in a compassionate voice. She looked over at Sue, "I'm really very hurt that you would do something like this. I didn't realize you hated me this much." Her eyes began to water as she began to speak to Goldberg, "I hope this incident doesn't ruin Sue's chances of attending Princeton someday. She's a bright young woman with limitless potential."

"All right Ms. Young I've heard enough. I apologize for the disturbance." He began to collect his papers, "Gentlemen you're free go; thank you for your input. Sue I'd like to see you in my office in ten minutes." Sue realized she had lost this battle and better shut up if she hoped to survive. Dino and Jonathan waved as they left the room, and Ben waved back.

Ms. Young walked over to the windows, and stared out. "Thank you Ben." He didn't reply as he watched her while sitting in the desk. "I know you love me, but Sue will never give up now. Goldberg may even suspect now."

"I guess we'll just have to be real careful now…Monica," Ben replied. Ms. Young smiled when she heard that Ben would no longer push her away.


End file.
